10 Minutes to Spare
by Rosepedal
Summary: RyouBakura first attemp at writing yaoi. Ryou changes Bakura for the best and now has to keep their secret from their friends. Will they find them out? again first time writing yaoi RyouBakura
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** 10 Minutes to Spare

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** Yes…no…yes…no…yes…no…I can't remember if I own Yu-Gi-Oh! or not…::lawyers come in::…O_O…maybe?…::lawyers take Linkin Park CD::…O_O'''…dat's my CD…what are you going to do with it?…::lawyers take out flamethrower::…O_O''''''…no…no please…don't…I'll say it…::Rose takes deep breath::…I don't own…Yu-Gi-Oh! just the plot…::lawyers put the Linkin Park CD down and the flamethrower and leave::…::Rose runs to CD::…my CD…::sees the flamethrower::…well well well…what do we have here?…a flamethrower…unguarded and out in the open…::takes the flamethrower and runs away::…

Hiei: -_- not again…

Kurama: I do believe so…

Rose: HI!!!!

Hiei: Damn it all…

Rose: Kurama! ::hugs Kurama:: Hiei! ::hugs Hiei::

Kurama: Why are you so happy?

Rose: Cause I have a new story…and it's my first attempt at writing a yaoi fic. And this is also my first time doing someone's POV.

Hiei: Really? And it doesn't involve us?

Rose: Nope. If this one does good THEN I'll write one with you two!

Hiei: ::sarcastically:: Oh joy…

Kurama: I'd watch what you say if I was you…she's the authoress, you know.

Hiei: O_O…

Rose: ::evil chuckle:: Oh Hiei!

Hiei: O_O…uh…I just remembered something I had to do…::hauls ass::

Kurama: You scared him…

Rose: O_O I didn't think he'd run away…oh well I still have you! Could ya do the warning?

Kurama: Sure. Warning: Some characters may be OOC. Yep, you still have me! 

Rose: Anyway…enjoy the chapter!!!

Kurama: Yes, enjoy the chapter!

|

~~~~~~~~~~~~Ryou's POV~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up this morning with a crick in my neck. _It must be from what happened last night with Bakura._ I got out of my bed, I noticed how the floor was a mess with our clothes. I looked around for my boxers and an undershirt, in which was hard to do since the floor was covered with clothes. _I'm going to have to spend all day cleaning my room._ I had finally located my stray boxers and undershirt and hurriedly put them on. I looked over at my bed and saw Bakura's sleeping form under the covers. The covers moving up and down in momentum with his breathing. His mouth was slightly open and you could barely hear his snoring. I decided to let him sleep, he was always cranky in the morning if you woke him up before nine. 

I left the room in nothing but my boxers, they have black and blue emblems of smiley faces on them, and a white undershirt. I wanted to get started on breakfast, but I just happened to remember that I didn't wake up to my alarm. _It must have woke Bakura. He probably turned it off._ I entered the kitchen and looked at the wall clock, it read five to ten. _It's that late! That's just wonderful…_ I jerked the fridge open and pulled out some bacon, I love bacon, and some eggs and other stuff and started to cook. Even though I had woken up late, I was still doing my morning schedule: Get up, get dressed, come down and make breakfast, and wake Bakura up. I always did that last, he was just too irritable in the morning. 

Breakfast was about done when Bakura walked into the kitchen with the same attire I was wearing. "Morning." I said cheerfully. "You, by any chance, didn't turn off my alarm did you?"

"Yeah, that was me. It went off at seven and woke me up, so I turned it off." He came up behind me and slipped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder, watching what I was doing. "That's alright with you right?"

"Yeah that's fine. I just didn't wake up until a little while ago." I tried to sound awake, but a yawn escaped.

"Sounds like you're tired. I didn't keep you up too late last night did I?" He took his arms from my waist and took a seat at the table. 

"No. I'm just always tired in the morning after I just wake up." I turned off the stove and took the rest of the bacon and put it on my plate. "Here ya go." I set Bakura's plate in front of him. It's not that he forces me to make his breakfast, lunch, and dinner it's just that I don't trust him to be around something that can cause bodily harm to things and start fires. This is Bakura we're talking about, he knows each and every form of torture in the world…well Egypt anyway. We ate in silence like we always do. I never bothered to ask Bakura why he doesn't talk while he eats, I just figured if he wanted to talk he would.

When Bakura finished, he always ate much faster than me, he put the dishes into the sink and went into the living room. I didn't feel like doing the dishes today so I just left them there as well and joined Bakura in the living room. I normally read while he watches T.V but I found that he was signaling the seat to him. "Why don't you watch T.V today, with me?" I decided what the heck. "Sure, I could go for some T.V." So I took the seat next to him. My neck still hurt from this morning. I tried to get it so that the crick would go out, but it wouldn't go away. 

"What's the matter abiou?" He noticed I was showing some discomfort.

"Nothing, it's just my neck. It's killing me today." I rubbed it softly while turning my head.

"Is it from last night?" 

"Yeah, I think." 

Bakura put his hand on the slightly red spot on my neck, the hicky he had given last night while we were doing many other naughty passion related things. "Is it because of this?"

It had been the first time Bakura had tried giving me a hicky, he had tried many times before but found it very uncomfortable; tiring to lay on someone and give them a hicky is very hard. He had to get me in a very interesting position before he could properly give me a relatively large and red hicky. The position called for me to bend my head at an obscure angle. "It might be. I had to hold my head like that for a while."

"You should have told me that I was hurting you. I would have stopped." He brought his hand the hold my chin and tilt my head up a bit. 

Did I fail to mention that ever since him and me have been going out, he's been completely transformed? It was moments like this that made me realize why I love him so much. "I know I could have, but I didn't want you to stop." My cheeks suddenly felt hot. _I'm blushing! Great…damn all creation for blushing._ I could tell I was blushing, and it couldn't be helped. I loved the feelings Bakura gave to me nightly.

"Well, I could have least gotten you into a different position. Maybe one that was more comfortable." 

_No! Not those eyes! I know those eyes! Those are his bedroom eyes!_ I knew exactly where this was going and it happened to be right here. He was giving me his bedroom eyes, the eyes that always ensnared me into sharing passion with him. "Not now Bakur—" I tried to protest but his lips told me otherwise. He pressed his lips against mine in one of his lust kisses. The kiss always followed the bedroom eyes. He put his hands behind my head to deepen the kiss, which again he always does, and pressing his tongue against my teeth so that he could gain entrance into the depths of my mouth. I tried to protest but the lust told me to embrace. Why did it have to such a great feeling? 

I found myself falling into the lust, he made you catch it just like a cold. I tore my lips from his. "Bakura, we can't do this now. We have to meet Yugi and everyone else soon. We still need to get ready."

"It's okay koi. I understand. But tonight I want to have you all to myself, deal?" He placed a gentle kiss on my lips as he finished.

"Deal." I replied catching him into a hug and burring my head in his chest, inhaling his wonderful scent. I love his scent. It was hard to describe, but he's scent really comforted me. I felt him starting to stroke my hair. "Koibito?"

"Yes?" He put his head on top of mine. 

"My neck still hurts." I forced him to lay on an angle so that I could feel his warmth a little better.

"You sure you don't want to right now before we go?" He pressed the issue a little more. He started to rub my back, my most evident weakness.

"We each have to take showers and get dressed-" I stopped short as he interrupted.

"Why don't we just take a shower together?" He continued to rub my back.

"That sounds like fun." I replied as I was half asleep in his arms.

"Okay, but to do that you need to wake up." He gently rose and got off the couch, I continued to lay on the couch. "Koi? Get up." 

"Okay, okay." I reluctantly got off of the couch and followed Bakura upstairs to get ready.

|

Rose: Okay there's the first chapter of my first yaoi fic!!!

Kurama: ^_^ Yep.

Rose: I'm so happy!!!!

Kurama: Is Hinageshi (if you saw the Yu Yu Hakusho Movie called something Report you know what I'm talking about. In the movie Hiei and Kurama's voices are so sexy. And they say Kuwahara instead of Kuwabara and they insult Hiei! I'm still mad about dat.)coming into the disclaimers anytime soon?

Rose: Maybe…maybe not…you'll see…though I do think you and Hinageshi make the cutest couple.

Hiei: ::comes out of no where:: HI!!!

Rose: HIEI!! ::hugs Hiei:: Where'd you go?

Hiei: Places…

Rose: What kind of places?

Hiei: Buildings…

Rose: -_-…I hate it when people do dat…run for dear life Hiei…

Hiei: O_O''' ::starts to run::

Kurama: Please leave a review!!! Maybe she'll let Hinageshi do the disclaimers next time if you leave enough reviews.

Hiei: ::running for his life:: Help!!!! Kurama!!! 

Rose: ::chasing Hiei:: COME BACK HERE!!!!

Kurama: ^_^ I'm not getting into this…


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** 10 Minutes to Spare

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** ::dances::…I own Yu-Gi-Oh!…::lawyers come and take JPOP CD::…O_O''''''…no…dat has the original Rurouni Kenshin theme song on it…I need dat CD…::lawyers look for flamethrower but can't find it::…HA I have something of yours…::lawyers take out spare flamethrower::…O_O'' dat's not fair…fine I'll say it…I don't ::cringe:: own Yu-Gi-Oh!…just the JPOP CD…::lawyers give back JPOP CD and leave::…damn lawyers…

Hiei: ^_^ Pocky!!!

Rose: O_O Where?

Kurama: -_- He's got your pocky…

Rose: ¬_¬ You took my what?

Hiei: ::whistles innocently:: Nothing…::eats some pocky::

Kurama: -_- She's going hurt you…

Rose: ::tearing up:: But…but…dat's MY pocky…

Kurama: Hiei…you're making her cry…

Hiei: Hn…::hands remaining pocky to Rose::

Rose: ::hugs Hiei:: Thank you!!!!

Hiei: Hn…

Kurama: Never touch her pocky…

Rose: ::eats some pocky::

Hiei: But…pocky is good…

Rose: ::muffled:: Yes it is!!!

Kurama: Can I have some pocky?

Rose: ::gives Kurama some pocky::

Kurama: Thank you! ::eats the pocky::

Hiei: ::puppy dog eyes:: Can I have some too?

Rose: Awwww…sure! ::gives some pocky to Hiei::

Hiei: YEY!!!

Kurama: On with the chapter!!

Rose: Before I go on with the chapter, this is the mind link thingy: **~Mind Link~**. Now on with chapter!!! ^_^!!!

|

~~~~~~~~~Ryou's POV…still~~~~~~~~~~

We had gotten ready to meet Yugi and everyone else and was on our way to Yugi's place. Believe it or not, no one knows that Bakura and me had been going out for three years, much less that we were gay. Not that they're stupid or anything it's just that we've been hiding it from them.  When we were around them, Bakura would act all nasty and mean to me and I'd just be happy all the time. To them, we'd be acting normal. But we'd always talk to each other through the mind link.

"Remember, if they ask you why your neck is hurting you, just say you woke up with it…like you did." Bakura and I were walking down the street to Yugi's house. He was adjusting his coat. It was only January; it gets pretty cold here in Domino.

"And if they ask anything further, I just lie." I hated lying to my friends, but I had to if I wanted to keep our secret. 

"Right. Damn zipper." Bakura stopped suddenly, his coat zipper was giving him a hard time.

"Here let me help you." I pulled Bakura to the side of the sidewalk and helped him. _Damn zipper. I'm starting to learn his bad habits._ The zipper finally came undone. "There."

Bakura gave me a small kiss on the cheek. "Thank you abiou." 

"No problem koi but we should stop doing that now."  I started to walk on. Bakura hurried after me. "I don't know what Yugi has planned for today so we're just going to have to rely on the mind link to talk."

"Okay." 

We entered the Kame Turtle Shop. "Hey Yugi." I said cheerily.

~~~~~~~~~~Regular POV~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Ryou. What took you so long?" Yugi put down a box of mangas. 

"Oh, my alarm didn't go off." Ryou replied. "And I woke up late. Plus my neck has a crick in it."

"Really? Sorry to hear that. But don't worry, everyone else is late too." Yugi picked up the manga he had on the front counter and started to read it. 

"Yeah so am I." Ryou lightly rubbed his neck. ~Bakura? Can you still see the hicky?~

~No koi…don't worry.~ Bakura looked at the manga Yugi was now reading. " 'Hellsing'? Why are you reading 'Hellsing'? When did you start reading 'Hellsing'?"

Yugi looked up at Bakura. "I'm reading 'Hellsing' because I like it. And I started reading it a long time ago. It's very interesting."

"Yeah I know, I read it." Bakura answered bluntly. "I didn't know you read it."

"As much as I would hate to stop this conversation, I feel I must." Ryou butted in again. "Where exactly are the others?"

"Well Jonouchi called me a little while ago and said he'd be a little late. Anzu's on her way and Malik is also on his way." Yugi replied, still reading 'Hellsing'. 

"What about Marik? I'm not about to be stuck here with three abious and your yami. He better show." Bakura put one of scowls on. ~I didn't mean that koi. You know that right?~

~Yeah I know.~ Ryou nodded in agreement. "We wouldn't want you to have a bad time. That would be just horrible." He said sarcastically. 

"Shut the hell up abiou." Bakura sneered.  

The door opened and Anzu came in the shop. "Sorry I'm so late. I had to do some stuff for my mom before I could leave." 

Yugi laid down the manga. "Don't worry. Everyone was late. Jou hasn't even shown up yet." 

"Hey Anzu." Ryou greeted her warmly. "Cold out there?"

"Very." She shivered. "Very, very cold." 

Bakura didn't pay no mind to the girl instead he found himself rummaging through the box of mangas Yugi had put down earlier. _There's nothing to my interest in here. _He didn't feel like talking to Anzu and by the looks of things, she didn't want to talk to him either. _I hope this day goes by fast._  

|

Rose: Yey! Finished this chapter. I know it's really boring right now, but I promise to it'll get a lot more interesting later on.

Hiei: O_O It scares me…

Kurama: What does?

Hiei: ::points to what Rose has typed on the screen:: THAT!!!

Rose: ::innocently:: What?…This? (")

Hiei: O__________O'''''' Yes…

Kurama: …

Rose: IT'S KIRBY!!!! ( "  ) shimmy…shimmy…shimmy…

Hiei: X___________________X MY EYES!!!!!!

Kurama: ^_^ I don't think he likes the Kirby…

Rose: Well he's going to have to get over it…

Kurama: Right…Please leave a review!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **10 Minutes to Spare

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** Whee…whee…whee…ouch…::rubs head::…I own Yu-Gi-OH!…::lawyers come out of nowhere and takes Hellsing volume 3 DVD:: …O_O…dat's Lucy's…::lawyers threaten to smash DVD::…O_O'''…if you guys brake dat DVD then I'd have to buy her another one and each one of those cost $30.00…too much to spend on ONE DVD…::lawyers bend DVD:: …O_O'''''…fine…::twitch::…I don't…::twitch::…own…::twitch:: Yu-Gi-Oh!…::twitch::…::lawyers leave::…damn lawyers…

Rose: ^____^ YEY!!!!

Kurama: What?

Rose: I got 7 reviews!!!!

Hiei: -_- and?

Rose: And it means people actually like my yaoi story!!!!

Kurama: ^_^ You need to say your thank you's…

Rose: Yeah I do… well here we go:

Molly-chan the Anime/Game fan

Silent Angel8

VampressAmby10210

Sarah Harvey

Goddess of Shadows

reaper-from-heaven 

Rose: ^_^ Thanks so much for all of ya'll support!!!

Kurama: ^^ Someone likes me!!!

Hiei: -_- Everyone likes you Kurama…

Kurama: ^^ Oh yeah…I forgot…

  
Hiei: -_-…anyway can we just get on with the story already?

Rose: ^_^ Yeah…Now on with the chapter!!!

Kurama & Hiei: ^_^ ENJOY!!!!

Rose: Hey Hiei?

Hiei: -_- Hn…?

Rose: KIRBY!!!! ("), ("), ( " )!!!

Hiei: X________________________________X'''''''''''''''''''''

Rose & Kurama: ^_^! Now you may enjoy the chapter!

|

Yugi place down a small tray with four cups of hot chocolate. "Here ya go."

"Thanks Yugi." Both Anzu and Ryou reached for a cup of the hot chocolaty goodness. Bakura didn't say thank you but he still took a cup of hot coco, since it was his favorite drink.

"Your welcome." Yugi set the empty tray on the counter and took a sip from his own cup. "I think this whole outing thing was a good idea. I mean each of us have been so busy."

"Yeah. I know what you mean." Anzu swiftly cut in. "I haven't heard from ya'll in a while but I haven't really gotten around to contacting you guys either."

~~~~~~~~~~~Bakura's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Ugh…here we go with the friendship speech…maybe I should just go sit down. _I guess something told me to go sit down at that moment cause I found myself on the couch in a matter of minutes. _I really don't see why my aibou hangs out with these have-wit mortals. _I sipped on my hot chocolate quietly, trying to avoid any and all conversations. I have absolutely no idea why I'm here but as long as I get to have some fun with my koi later then I don't mind. 

"Here let me take that Yugi." My aibou is too kind. That's why I love him.

"Thanks Ryou, just put them in the sink." Yugi spoke up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Regular POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryou walked into Yugi's kitchen and place down the tray, now with empty coffee mugs.

"Kura…" He whispered.

~Yes?~

"I see you're getting annoyed…is it because I dragged you here?" He continued to whisper while placing the mugs into the sink.

~No…well yes…but not at you…just…there's too much…you know what I mean…~

"Unfortunately yes I do." He chuckled at this. "I promise to make it up to you." 

Without his knowing, Anzu was just out of sight but still in hearing range. _What the in the world is he talking about? Is he talking to Bakura?_

~You better…I don't want to get violent with you.~

"No…I promise koi. I'm yours for the entire night, okay?" By now Ryou was speaking in a normal conversation voice, easily heard by anyone who would listen.

~Okay.~

Ryou turned around only to see a shocked Anzu. "…uh…hi Anzu…"

"Ryou…you and Bakura…aren't gay are you?" She asked unsure if she wanted the answer or not.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ryou's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It's just a question…doesn't mean she actually knows…screw that theory, she knows._

I put on a nervous smile as I tried to think up a good explanation or lie, like I said before…I'm not good liar. "Well Anzu…to tell you the truth…"

"Yes." 

Both Anzu and me turned around to see Bakura standing in front of the closed kitchen door. 

"You really mean you two are gay…with each other?" Anzu just couldn't understand it.

"What, do I have to spell it out for you? Y-E-S, me and Ryou are gay with each other." Bakura started to walk over in my direction.

"Wow…how long?" Anzu sounded like she liked the sound of this…wait what?

"Three years." I said that without even having to think of what her reaction might be.

"Three years?!? And you haven't told anyone about it?" If her eyes could get any bigger I'd be very surprised.

"Nope…and if you valued your health any, you won't tell anyone either." Bakura was now right next to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. "Understand? We don't want anyone else to know about this."

"Sure…I won't tell…I promise." Something was going on in that brain of hers, I could tell. She was thinking something. "Could I ask you something?"

"Sure." I answered…not one of my better decisions…

"…How's the sex?" She started blushing…I don't know why she was blushing…it's not like she just got asked to describe her sex-life with her partner!!!!!!

"EXCUSE ME?!?!" Bakura didn't like being asked that question either.

"How's the sex? I just wanna know." Again with her blushing…I'm probably blushing a lot harder…

|

Rose: ^_^ I know Anzu is kinda out of character…but my friend who always plays her, always does dat in the RPs we do.

Hiei: O_O…ok….

Kurama: O_O…

Rose: ^_^!!!! I probably struck a nerve…please R&R!!!!!!

Hiei: O_O…again you scare me…

Rose: I know…

Kurama: Strange… 


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **10 Minutes to Spare

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:** Me owning Yu-GI-Oh is like…is like…::lawyers tap foot waiting for Rose to complete her thought:: ….EEEEEEEEEE!!!! HIEI'S TWITCHING!!!!! IT'S SO FUNNY!!!! ::lawyers (-_-)::…Fine…me owning Yu-Gi-Oh is like…cloud people invading the earth…::lawyers (O_O''''):: ….^_^!!!!

Rose: ^_^ Yey!

Hiei: What's with the 'yey'?

Kurama: Yes…why are you so perky today?

Rose: Cause I already starting another chappie!!!!!

Kurama: ^_^'

Hiei: ::twitch:: 

Rose: THE EPISODE!!!! ::glomps Hiei::

Hiei: O_O….

Rose: DAT EPISODE WAS THE BEST CAUSE YOU TWITCHED IN IT AND YUSUKE BEAT UP KUWABARA FOR FAKING HIS OWN DEATH AND CAUSE KURAMA GOT FREAKED OUT BY YUSUKE AND STARTED TO SWEATDROP!!!!

Kurama: O_O All that in one breath…wow…

Hiei: -_-…you're still stuck on the whole me twitching thing aren't you?

Rose: ::nods head:: Yep! Dat and the whole hibernation thing!!!

Kurama: ^_^!

Rose: ^_^!!!!!

Hiei: -_-…just get on with the damn story…

Rose: Okay…

Kurama & Hiei: Enjoy the story…

Rose: ^_^ ENJOY!!!!!

Kurama: ^_^!!!!

Hiei: -_-

Rose: Hiei…

Hiei: Hn?

Rose & Kurama: KIRBY!!!!! (") (") ( " )!!!!!

Hiei: X___________________________________________X'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rose & Kurama: ^_^!!!!!!

|

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ryou's POV…again…still~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Bakura is sweating…not a good sign…_

"Well I just wanted to know…this is the first time I've actually met two gay guys and I always wanted to ask that if I ever had gay friends." She paused…I'm praying Bakura doesn't kill her…I want to hurt her first.

"…Of all the people…miss shining friendship…asks THAT question!" Bakura is spazing out now…he's getting too loud!!!

"Koibito…shhhhh! You're being too loud." I tried to quiet him down.

"I didn't think it be that much of a bother. I'm sorry I asked." She said in a sorry-like voice. I felt sorry for her…I don't think Bakura meant to snap at her…

"Wait Anzu…" I went over to her and whispered in her ear…"…Are you happy now?"

"Yes! I'm very happy now! Thank you Ryou…and don't worry…you're secret is safe with me!" She look pleased…is that a good thing?

"Wait…koi what did you tell her?" 

"Nothing Kura…" I smiled…

"No tell me now!" He's starting to sound like a baby…how cute!!!!

"Later…I promise…" I growled…I don't want Anzu to see us fight…he's pouting…he's so cute and sexy when he does that…makes me get hard…

~…Ryou…~

~Kura…all I told her was that the sex was awesome…okay?~

~…~

~Kura…?~

~Did you really tell her that?~

~Yes…~

I just happened to look back at Bakura…he had THE BIGGEST smile on his face…what is he thinking?

"Awwww…you two are so cute together! And if what Ryou says is true then I HAVE to watch you two!" 

"WHAT?!?!?!" Bakura's mad…and loud…

"WHAT?!?!?!" I replied in the same tone…I think someone heard us…

"Hey is everything going okay in there you guys?" I heard Yugi shout out to us. "Jou is here."

"No Yugi it's okay…we were just making fun of Bakura!" Good save Anzu…

"WHA-" I slammed my hand on Bakura's mouth, trying to stop him.

~KURA! Shhhhh…~

~Ryou! Did you NOT here what she just said?!?!~

~If you want Yugi and everyone else to find out about us just keep making noise…other than that…SHUT UP!!!~

~…you yelled at me…~

~…I'm sorry…~

"We'll be right out!" Anzu pulled me into the direction of the door…I was dragging Bakura. 

"Now remember Anzu…you promised not to tell okay?" I was whispering considering we were right next to the door.

"You can let go of me now koi." Bakura was also whispering.

"Oops sorry." I grinned…was that a voice on the other side side of the door? Hmmmm…must have just been me…no one else seemed to here it.

"Yeah, I remember…I swear by my word I won't tell." She pushed the door open and left…I was right on her heels…Bakura behind me…

~~~~~~~~~~~~Regular POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Jou!" Anzu greeted warmly. "About time you got here."

"It's not my fault I'm late…blame it on the monkeys dat live in my room." He cracked a grin. "I had to clean it before I could leave."

"What the monkeys or your room?" Yugi asked in a joking manner.

"Ha ha very funny." Jou was obliviously not amused. "My room. I couldn't leave until I cleaned my room."

"No wonder it took you so long." Anzu put in her two cents. (a/n: What is up with dat meaning????)

Jou looked over in Ryou's direction to find a pissed off Bakura. "So they were making fun of you huh?"

"Screw off." Bakura was being his 'normal' self.

"Such language Bakura." Jou mocked.

Bakura gave him a death glare, but Jou didn't care. 

~Next chance I get…I'm going to kill him…~

~Kura…will you stop that…~

~…No…~

"So Yugi, when are we going to leave?" Ryou glared in Bakura's direction. "Don't mind him Jou…it's his time of the month again." 

~RYOU!!!!!~

|

Rose: ^_^!!!

Hiei: O_O….the Kirbys!!!!

Kurama: ^_^ He hates the Kirbys!!!

Rose: I know! The Kirbys ROCK!!!!!

Hiei: No they don't…

Rose: Cry baby…

Hiei: AM NOT!!!!

Kurama: ^_^!

Rose: Well…Kurama…

Hiei: O_O…the Kirbys…the shimming…

Kurama: Please R&R…and you'll see Hiei freak out more about the Kirbys…

Rose: Kurama…dat was mean…^_^!!!

Kurama: ^_^!!!

Hiei: O_O…KIRBYS!!!!!!

Rose & Kurama: ^_^!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

10 Minutes To Spare 

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: **^_^!!! If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh then it would have to be the end of the world…and I highly doubt dat the world would end just so I could own Yu-Gi-Oh…so until dat happens or I become ruler of the world then I guess I just don't own Yu-Gi-OH…

Rose: ^_____^ People like my story!!!!

Hiei: Yes…we know already…

Kurama: I think the whole block knows it…

Rose: Oh shut up you two…

Kurama & Hiei: Shutting up…

Rose: ^^ On with the story!!!!!! (")!!!!!

Kurama: ^_^ (")!!!!

Hiei: X___________________________________X''''' GET IT AWAY FROM ME!!!!!

Rose: ^^ (")…(")…( " )!!!!

Kurama: ^^

Rose & Kurama: NOW YOU CAN ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!

|

~~~~~~~~~~~~Regular POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Kura?~

~…~

~Come on Kura…it was just a joke…~

~Yeah…a childish one…you're acting like a child today Ryou…~

~It was not a childish joke…and I am not acting like a child…~

~YES YOU ARE!!! I'm not talking to you anymore…~

~Kura…~

~…~

~Now who's being the child?~

~…~

Ryou was now enjoying himself within the laughter as Jou continued to go breathless every now and then. Anzu tried to keep from laughing on the fact that she was afraid Bakura would kill her if she did, but that didn't keep her from crying. The immense hilarity of the current situation was just that funny.

Yugi walked into the front of the Game Shop while the trio was laughing their heads off and a very pissed Bakura continued to give death glares at the bunch.

"What happened here?" Yugi got out as he tried not to step on Jou.

"HA…Ryou…haha…said…haha…" Jou couldn't even finish his sentence. Not for the laughter…well that was part of it...but also because he couldn't breathe.

"Anzu?" Yugi looked in her direction.

"Something that Ryou said about Bakura." She muffled a laugh as she tried to continue her straight face.

"I guess it was one of those 'you just had to be there to get it' sort of things right?" Yugi stared in Ryou's direction now as he practically saw the teen having a spazzing attack just from laughing. (a/n: This is a totally random thought…did ya know dat 'spaz' and 'spazzing' isn't in the dictionary? Just a random thought…)

"I don't see what's so funny…" Bakura huffed. 

"Anyway…that was Malik…he can't make it here so he said he'd meet us at the amusement park." Yugi glanced down at Jou again. "Could ya get off the floor Jou…it looks wrong…"

"Okay…" Jou stood up and brushed himself off. "I just can't believe dat Ryou would say such a mean thing…I think you've been hanging out with Bakura too much…"

"I guess I have." Ryou chuckled.

~'I guess I have'?~

~I thought you weren't talking to me?~

~…shut up…~

Bakura glared at everyone in the room. "…If I have to…I'll kill you all… starting with the shrimp." He mumbled in a loud tone.

"Shut up Bakura. You know we're just joking." Anzu walked over to Bakura and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Get your hand off of me if you want to live." Bakura eyed her hand. 

"I'm starting to think Ryou was right…I think Bakura IS on his period…" Jou stood up and found an angry Bakura glaring at him. "What?"

 "I don't remember why I came here anyway…it's just a waste of my time." Bakura slowly headed toward the door.

~Kura…come back here now!~

~Why should I?~

~Get back here now or…I won't play with you tonight!~

~…Okay…you win…I won't leave…~

~Good…I knew you'd see it my way.~

~…shut up…~

"Bakura, you're acting like such a baby today." Anzu quickly stated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bakura's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A baby….A BABY!?!?!?!?! I AM NOT ACTING LIKE A BABY!!!!! 

"Yeah Bakura…quit acting like a baby before I go get you a bottle." Jou better watch his back tonight, he might have a little accident…

"You have a bottle? So I guess you're the only baby here." HA! Now how does it feel to be called a baby?

They're staring at me…what? 

"What?" They keep looking at me like that and I just might have to hurt somebody…

"J…Just go stand over there and don't touch anything." Yugi's pissed…uh-oh…

"Fine…" It's not like I actually had a choice in the matter or anything…if I didn't listen to him he'd pull off that whole 'psycho-midget' thing he does when he's pissed off.

"Can we just go?" Oh look, Jou is whining…so babyish…and they telling me I'm acting like a baby. I am NOT a baby!!!!

"Fine, let me just grab my coat." Yugi's going to the closet…I wonder if he can even reach his coat. Oh…a stool…that's how he does it…or maybe that's how he does it when Yami isn't around. "Come on, let's go."

I might as well listen to the little twerp.

"Are you coming Bakura?" I look up and see Ryou looking at me with a concerned look on his face…damn it!!! Must I wait until tonight?

"Yeah, yeah…I'm coming." I trudge off to the door, following the rest of them…this is going to be a hell of a day…

|

Rose: ^_^ I finished!!!!

Kurama: And it took you long than you thought!

Rose: -_-….

Hiei: Don't blame her…blame her friends…they force her to go to story after story...

Rose: -_-'….

Kurama: Yeah…they do presser her…making her jump from story to story…

Rose: -__-''………

Hiei: …it's a wonder she hasn't-

Rose: SNAPPED?!??!?!?!

Hiei & Kurama: O___O'''''''

Rose: O_O…sorry about dat…I'm just a little…snappy right now…

Kurama: ^^' Oh…okay….

Hiei: O_O''' …again…you scare me…

Rose: ^^!!! I want to say something to the reviewers before I leave…

Hiei & Kurama: We know…

Kurama & Hiei & Rose: **HAPPY MARDI GRAS!!!**

Rose: Hey guys? Do you think ff.net would upload the story to where 'Happy Mardi Gras' was in the colors I put it in?

Kurama: If you're asking whether or not ff.net can upload color…I haven't the slightest clue…

Hiei: O_O…why do you ask that now?

Rose: I dunno…anyway if it doesn't upload in color…the happy Mardi Gras thing was suppose to be in color…^^ purple, green, and gold…^^

Hiei & Kurama: Please leave a review!


End file.
